


What is love?

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Diapers, F/M, Heartbreak, Little Girl - Freeform, Love, Scary, Tough, daddy - Freeform, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Alice has just arrived back to her former school and home town. Everyone who knew her is wondering who is the other man with her. While Alice didn't want to come back, along with the fact that she's just a wittle girl trying to finish high school with her daddy who had to get her to even agree to the idea in the first place





	1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile sense I've came to this god forsaken town. It was the town I grew up in with my terrible family. My mom gambled away all of our money, then went away for three years. Then just she was gone. I didn't want to come back at all. The shudders I feel being her again is haunting me. I didn't want to come back. But my da I mean jazzy convinced me to come back to finish senior year. Jazzy  is my boyfriend and well my daddy too. He changed my life around. To me I was innocent and sad little girl. He saved me and turned my life around. He broke me out of my shell. Daddy is the the polar opposite of me strong. So handsome and tall. He says it's a good thing that I'm 5'1 makes it easier for him to rock me, when I have my panic attacks or it's beddy time. It's true though. He's tall 6'3 ant everything I could even imagine having in a guy he's over protective loving strict when he needs to be but always there no matter what. He'll never ever judge me and he's always patient with me, he has dark midnight coal blank hair that matches perfectly with his emerald green eyes. Anyway today is the day we're driving to sannies now. 

I quitely and quickly got dressed, wearing my favorite leggings paired with a maroon sweatshirt and slipping on a pair of fuzzy socks. I entered the hallway and ran into jazzy. He immediately caught me, "oh honey I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I shook my head no not feeling in the mood to talk at the moment but of course jazzy understood and nodded. "Ok sweetie,well you did such a good job getting yourself dressed daddy's proud." I giggled and smiled. Jazzy grinning down to me, "but I do believe my little girl forgot something." I looked down not finding anything that I could have forgotten. Jazzy smiled and picked me up" it's ok sweetie I got it." I nodded resting my head on his shoulder the little rocking leading  
me to relax. When I felt myself being pulled down I opened my eyes to find us in the nursery, whose lights were to bright anyway. I whined and rubbed my eyes no liking it. Jazz smiled softly and turned off the meanie lights, flicking the lamp on instead. Daddy gently pushed me down onto the table I just now realized I was on. I blinked up at him grabby hands at him "nooo daddy"   
"No want"  
"Shh shhh, it's ok baby girl daddy's got you, but it's a long car ride and daddy will feel so much better knowing his little angel is all snuggled in tight"  
Realizing this wasn't going down before a fight jazzy grabbed her winne the poah paci gently pushing it into your open mouth. Gently as she began sucking her eyes fluttered shut, the last thing little ally saw was her daddy peaceful expression. Jazzy sighed glad they could have at least no fights the morning of the move. He gently lowered down ally's leggings smiling when he noticed she even forgot to put on her little girl panties too. Chuckling he teachers down for the little notion he kept to make sure ally's princess parts never hurt unless it was on his end. Gently he rubbed in the lotion on the inside of both her thighs and then her small hairless kitty. Next grabbing the baby powder he sprinkled a few shakes all down her kitty, a little past her thighs rubbing it away to get the clumps out. He then reached under neath the changing table to grab her a nice little diaper he quickly and with no hustle grabbed her legs until her bum was under neath the diaper. He pushed her legs apart and secured the other part. He taped it all together making sure it was snug. Smiling that he hadn't managed his little girl in the process. Knowing they had to leave soon, he packed her diaper bag with her goldfish she loved. Along with a changing pad, deciding it was her choice if she wanted to be changed in the car or the nearest bath room. He pushed her leggings back up with only a slight bulge showing her diaper. He pushed up her shirt to see she had no bra either, chuckling he also decided that he will be dressing her in the mornings for school. He couldn't help looking at her soft pinkie nipples though and before he could stop himself he gently cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple between his two fingers. Loving the way it perked up to his attention. He pulled her shirt down, cradling her back into his arms and began to bring her down the stairs. Knowing in his heart, that the only way for his little baby to be the fullest happy so can be she has to stop being scared and face her demons. Never alone always with him he knows it's going to be so hard for her but it's worth it for her happiness. He made quick time of bucking her in her car seat but did break a few laws when he let it be placed in the seat beside him. He lowered her in making sure her neck was safe and strapped in the chest buckles slightly tighter then what was normal. Then grabbing the lower one had it reach until it made the click. He gently kissed her face and got into the drivers seat "it's time, he whispered to him self yet never taking eyes off of his baby.


	2. Ch.2

As jasper continued there 10 hour drive he thought about the last couple days and we'll the fights he and Alice had, knowing it wasn't exactly something to worry about rather just ally lashing out because she was scared and understood that. The first fight you could call it, was when jasper had made her eat at the kitchen table and left the crust on the sandwich. Which he would have cutten off immediately if he known. Ally not telling her daddy this, threw the plate and stormed off. That was by far the worst one they've had. Jasper signed before glancing at his watch seeing as two hours have past and ally's nap time was over. He pulled to the side of the road. Rubbed ally's arm softly, peppering small little kissies along side of her face. Until he saw ally's eyes fluttering and a few moments later he got to see ally's grey eyes looking up at him. "Hello sweetie, have a nice nap?" Ally nodded her throat had became a little dry. Luckily jazzy thinks of everything and hands her a juice box poking the hold through first for her. Ally smiled at him before taking a long sip. "I slept good, but I'm still a bit tired guess I haven't been sleeping well." "   
oh honey I know, that's why you sleep all you want in the car and when we get home both you and I bed time. Thinking this was a good idea ally nodded ok.   
"Now are you wet love?" Alley blushed now having noticed the cold feeling between her thighs just yet. But nodded when she had. "Ahh ok, let's get you changed. He ushered her into the back seat(them having a mini van with the rows of seats gone). And layer her down. Knowing she didn't like this part but also that it was necessarily started again. "Ok alley daddy's done." She nodded. "Cmon sweetie back in your chair." Ali nodded but didn't feel all that little. "Jazzy why? I don't feel little I don't need the chair."  
"I know sweetie, but you know what at the new house I have another car, so we can switch ok."   
"Ok" but I still don't think it needs to be buckled then."  
Jasper, chuckled "safety first young won  
" hey not true, your only 1 year older then me."  
"Yes, but not when your my little girl.   
Ali nodded. And jazzy began bucking her back up. Again pushing the chest a little to tight, and maybe the crotch one as well. Ali whined ," why are they so tighttt  
Jasper chuckled, " I like watching my little girl squirm and done forgot I haven't punished you yet for hmm which one do you want out."  
" I haven't punished you because I know this had to be stressful for you, but honey I think it would help because we both now it.   
And yes they both did Ali was pain lover, but only when it came to there play time. If jazzy tried it anywhere also she'd cry and be destroyed.   
"Yes, jasper I think it could work."   
"I'm glad you think so too my little lamb."   
That's how the rest of the car rode went. Jasper trading ali about the ideas that he could do to her. Tight latex, would she bound. Ooh maybe a medical scene. Maybe could hammer nails into your beautiful boobs. The possibilities were endless. Ali found that most of the car ride went pretty fast when she was relaxed and happy, when she was with her jazzy. After the 10 hour trip it was nearing 2 am and jazzy knew Ali was dead. But right before he let her lay her head to rest they had arrived.   
"Honey, come wake we're here."   
Ali vision was blurry and her speech was slurred from tiredness. Jazzy knew this and unbuckled her quickly and got her into his arms. Ali moved her hands to cover his nose and smiled. Jazzy did too. When he finally found his keys, which is hard in the dark but also carrying a little girl was impressive. He didn't waste town looking around the house he just knew he needed to get ali to bed. He set her down on his bed, laughing as she just rolled so tired he could tell. He quickly changed her diaper. Picked a cute tangeled onsie and slid her paci into your mouth. He smiled and brushed her hair from her face kissing her gently and lowered her into her crib he had mailed here. He turned the night light on stared at his little girl peacefully and left the room, but not before eyeing the cage in the corner of the room first.


	3. Ch.3

It was around 6 in the morning when Jazzy knew he couldn't toss and turn anymore. He was to anxious even knowing that this was right, he still couldn't bring himself to keep calm. He checked the clock once more before jumping out of bed. He walked bare foot across the hall,to peak in on Ali. She was resting peacefully, her face calm and no worry like she had during the day. She had somehow twisted enough that her paci was no longer in her mouth, yet her thumb was bobbing up and down instead. Knowing that wasn't good for her teeth. Walking over slowly making sure not to make a sound. As he reached the crib, he moved over the covers quickly locating the paci down on her stomach. He slowly pulled out her thumb, chuckling when she whinnied even if her sleep he knew she had to have something to suck on to fall asleep. He pushed the paci into her mouth, but this time making sure to clip onto her shirt. He lowered his head down and kissed her forehead. He sighed then quietly left the room. He went down the stairs, and grabbed himself a mug of coffee. He had sent everything to the new house about a week before to make sure it's an easy transition for alli. Seeing as it still only 5:30 he decided to start working on her nursery. He knew she was little, but he knew she needed to be smaller he could tell. He thought she didn't tell because she though he wouldn't like it. But he loved her so much he would do anything for her. He walked back up the stairs turning left and up to the nursery. He flicked on the light and just breathed in the openness and pink color. It had everything he knew she would love, it had a pretty white crib pushed into the corner. Along with a little swing chair in the middle of the room. Yes she could still fit into those. There were all the toys he would know she wouldn't choke on. Had a bin of soft blocks that could put into her mouth without the fear of choking. Along with soft stuffed animals and sensory items. Had a play station in the corner full of everything she could touch. He knew that she probably wouldn't be in this room a lot without him. But it will be great bonding time between them. He had set up another changing table. Including a chair they both could sit together on. Then a rocking chair for him and rocking horse for her. The theme of the room was suppose to be pink but knowing she wasn't girly girly. He had changed it to just the pink wallpaper. Along with the dark navy blue and white. After awhile of sitting in the blue chair he heard on the baby monitor rustling and tossing of the crib. He got up from the seat and made his way to the baby. "Why hello there alley and how did you sleep?" Alley who still was a bit fuzzy, nodded "good daddy, wike a rock." "That's great sweetie, I'm glad." He walks over to the crib and picks her up. Alli wrapped her arms around his neck and waist nuzzling his neck. "Alli baby I hate to say this but it's school time?"   
"What but you said we would have at least a week before we had to go back to school."  
"I know sweetie I'm so sorry, but you've missed a lot of school already we have to go." Alli buried her face into his chest,shaking slightly. "Honey it's ok, we will make it through this together just one step at a time." "Maybe stating with getting dressed how does that sound?" Jasper felt her head nod just slightly. "Good girl let's try" with this he gently set her down onto her feet. He watched as he sank to her knees to pick out her new outfit for her first day back here. She threw probably what was half of her wardrobe on the floor but still couldn't find anything. Jasper who had experience with her when she got like this decided to make it easier on herself. He walked into her closet and picked an outfit that he knew she wouldn't mind wearing too school. It was a simple pale pink dress it was a little to short for his taste but adding cream colored tights would fix that right up. "Ok honey why don't you sit on the bed." He pulled shirt and pants down in one smooth movement. "Now honey do you think you'll be ok with your diapy for the day?" Ali blushed and looked down but actually took a moment to think" I believe so daddy. I usually don't have trouble when I'm big." Jazzy nodded sounds good sweetie. He pulled the dress over her head and got her a nice pair of Cotten pantries and pink lace bra. He brushed her long black hair. To finish the look he placed a bow in her hair. "You look perfect like always ali." He slipped a pair of black ballet flats on her feet. "Now I'm sorry but we're running a bit late, so he hands her a bagel with cream cheese "will this do?" "Yes, of course plus I don't feel that well at the moment." Jasper nodded  
understanding. "Ready sweetie, she nodded "as I'll ever be."  
Jasper grabbed her hand with his, and gently pulled her down the stairs with him. Once they reached outside, instead of heading out to the car they drove there far. Jasper headed to the garage and grabbed the keys to the mustang. As they were both into the car Alice noticed the booster seat.   
"What's this?"  
"Well seeing as how the car seat would get people on to our case, I thought if you would like and be safer to travel."  
"Ok, in good with that."  
Smiling jasper placed the baby blue booster placing it on her seat. He picked her up and placed her on the seat buckling her all up.    
"Is it bad that I don't exactly like this as much as my car seat."   
"I know sweetie but when ever you want we can take a drive and you can be put back in".   
" oh and sweetie and I didn't forget about your punishment."


End file.
